


Standing in the Doorway

by comlodge



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comlodge/pseuds/comlodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An art piece from Season 5, Crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing in the Doorway




End file.
